Forge Mary
Introduction Forge "Iron Maiden" Mary is the Engineer and Inventor for The Jolly Pirates and is the 14th member to join the crew. Having previously been human and under the employ of the World Government as a technician and engineer, Mary has now become one of the first among a new line of cyborgs to be used against the pirates and Revolutionaries that have antagonized the World Government. Despite this, Mary has retained her humanity (much like Franky,) and has aligned herself with The Jolly Pirates. Appearance Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship While Mary isn't the type to resort to bladed weapons for all combative purposes, she does have some skill in wielding sharp weapons. This is mostly due to the years of her using her specialized screwdrivers (whose heads were sharpened to match the same quality as steak knives) as daggers for close range combat; even before she became a cyborg. However, since Mary isn't a professional swordsman, her skill is average at best, when compared to experts, such as Zoro. And when compared to someone like Mihawk, Mary is no better than an amatuer. Marksmanship Unlike her swordmanship, Mary has more expertise in marksmanship, thanks to the fact that she has had plenty of time to practice with the many different firearms that have been stored inside her body. While her marksmanship can't compare to a true expert's, such as Usopp, or even her own crewmate, Wyatt, Mary has proven herself to be a rather good shot; being capable of mowing down a crowd with the pistols in her fingertips, or even showing herself to be skilled enough to shoot down moving targets with the cannon in her right arm. In all honesty though, most of her skill has been in part, thanks to the sensory programs that have been installed into her brain, which have not only enhanced her five senses, but have added more options to some of them as well (such as adding a thermal, telescopic, and night vision setting to Mary's sight,) Because of her enhanced senses of sight and hearing, and because Mary is able to line up her shots well when dealing with moving targets, Mary has at times, been considered a skilled marksman in her own right (though she still pales in comparison to the likes of seasoned snipers, such as Yassop of The Red Haired Pirates, or Primo of The Skyline Pirates.) Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Mary, having had her average human strength enhanced through her cybernetic modifications, is now capable of performing feats of superhuman strength; shown when she easily demolished the lab in which she awoke as a newly made cyborg, as well as scaring off her fellow technicians and scientists. It's not clear as to how Mary's strength was increased, but it's assumed that it somehow had to do with chemical infusions into her muscle tissue, in order to make them thicker, and more responsive to electrical signals from her brain. As for examples of Mary's strength, it's been shown that she can perform the standard displays of power that most super strong characters in the One Piece world can do. These include demolishing sturdy objects, such as boulders, bedrock, buildings, and the like. As well as being capable of lifting, and at the very least, carrying around objects that would be many times larger than herself. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance Thanks to the machinery that was implanted into her body, Mary has become as sturdy and durable as any metal. Mostly due to the metallic reinforcements that were added to support her skeleton, Mary has more or less, become a woman of steel. Additionally, thanks to the muscle growth she had received from her implants, Mary's muscles can act as great shock absorbers, further increasing her defensive traits. Because of this, Mary is more than capable of withstanding bullet shots, bladed and blunt weapons alike, and even straight up punches and kicks without feeling a thing. However, there is a limit to how much punishment she can take before showing damage. If Mary finds herself struck by someone or something stronger than her steel reinforcements and thick muscles, then that's when the damage will truly show. Until then, only minor cosmetic changes will be made when attacking Mary (such as slight scratches, or minor bruises.) It should also be noted that because of Mary's nature as a cyborg, she doesn't need to burn up as much energy for when she starts performing physical activities, such as running or climbing. This is because her modifications have made her strong enough to do more work for less energy, as the machine implants require nothing more than the electric signals from Mary's nervous system in order to create work. As a result of all this, Mary doesn't tire out as easily as most other humans would, and can do things such as fight, for a couple of days before growing weary. Also, thanks to these implants, Mary's immune system has been given a boost as well, allowing her to fight off diseases and poisons with more effectiveness than that of a standard human (or non-human) body. However, this does not mean Mary is immune to things such as hunger or thirst, and can still succumb to such limiters when they make themselves apparent. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Mary's first name was inspired by Mary Shelley, the original author for the story, Frankenstein. *Mary's surname was inspired by the word "forge," meaning "to create, to make." This ties into the fact that Mary was forged as a cyborg, and forges things herself. The surname was suggested to me by fellow wiki user, TheMediaJudge. *Mary's Epithet, "Iron Maiden," is a reference to the actual torture device from the Dark Ages, of the same name. It's also a play on the fact that Mary is now technically, an iron maiden. A woman made of metal. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Forge Mary. The picture to the right is Mary's jolly roger. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance